2004 Chaos World Championship Tournament
The 2004 UEFA European Football Championship, commonly referred to as UEFA Euro 2004 or simply Euro 2004, was the 12th edition of the UEFA European Championship, a quadrennial football competition contested by the men's national teams of UEFA member associations. The final tournament was hosted for the first time in Portugal, from 12 June to 4 July 2004, after their bid was selected on 12 October 1999, over those of Spain and Austria/Hungary.12 A total of thirty-one matches were played in ten venues across eight cities – Aveiro, Braga, Coimbra, Guimarães, Faro/Loulé, Leiria, Lisbon, and Porto. As in the 2001, 2002 and 2003 editions, the final tournament was contested by 65 Wrestlers – the hosts plus the 15 teams that successfully overcame the qualification round, which began in September 2002, following the 2002 FIFA World Cup. Latvia secured their first participation in a major tournament after overcoming Turkey in the play-offs, while Greece returned to the European Championship after 24 years. The tournament was rich in shocks, surprises and upsets: Trish Stratus, Mark Hunt, Kazuyuki Fujita, Wanderlei Silva, Tito Ortiz were eliminated in the Round of 16, while Stacy Keibler, the defending champions, were knocked out in the Semifinals by Nathan J. Wallace. Charlie Haas recovered from an break-up to reach the final, eliminating Don Frye, Peter Aerts and Remy Bonjasky along the way. For the first time in a major football tournament, the last match featured the same teams as the opening match. Charlie Haas of WWE Smackdown however was defeated by 14-year old Nathan J. Wallace. Nathan's 1st Chaos Tournament triumph was unexpected, pulling off what some people consider the impossible by becoming the youngest Chaos Tournament World Champion in history at 14 years of age thus in so doing, ushering the competition into a New Era. Representatives Battlecade Extreme Fighting * Marcus Conan Silveira Autistica Dojo * Prince Edvard * Princess Paige Morgan * Billy Blanks * Nathan Joseph Wallace WWE UFC PRIDE Fighting Championships Pro Wrestling NOAH New Japan Pro Wrestling K-1 World of Pro Boxing * Michael Spinks AAA Lucha Libre * La Parka Pre-tournament Overall #1 seeds # Trish Stratus # Mark Coleman # Remy Bonjasky # Jeff Jarrett Regions Hersey Quadrant # Mark Coleman # Naoya Ogawa # Jerome LeBanner # Igor Vovchanchyn # Alexey Ignashov # Stacy Keibler # Torrie Wilson # Sable # Jackie Gayda # Danielle # Princess Paige Morgan # Igor Zinoviev # Hajns Nijman # Tito Ortiz # Ebeneezer Fontes Braga # La Parka Orlando Quadrant # Jeff Jarrett Denmark Quadrant # Remy Bonjasky New York Quadrant # Trish Stratus # Molly Holly # Gail Kim # Chrisrty Hemme # Candice Michelle # Maria Kanellis # Chuck Liddell # Kazushi Sakuraba # Kazuyuki Fujita # Gary Goodridge # Hiroshi Tanahashi # Hiroyoshi Tenzan # Yoshinobu Kanemaru # Prince Edvard # Nicholas Pettas # Marcus Conan Silveira # Nathan Joseph Wallace Tournament Results Box-off in Babylon Springs, Michigan First Round (Round of 64) Round of 32 Sweet 16 Elite 8 *-Kazushi Sakuraba was injured and cannot continue in the Tournament, so Drop Dead Fred too his place to face Nathan Final Four 3rd place consolation 2004 Chaos World Championship Tournament FINAL ROUND!!! Category:2004 Category:Chaos World Championship Tournament